Something Going Round
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: One Shot. RemusSirius. Quand Sirius décide enfin de passer à l'action. Mission: avoir Remus.


**_Amis du jour, bonjour!_**

**_Non! Je ne suis pas morte:p _**

**_Me voilà avec un Sirius/Remus, mon tout premier. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

Remus Lupin regarda pour une énième fois l'horloge accrochée au mur du fond. 16h45. Que le temps passait lentement… Il débarrassa une table de ses quelques verres, la nettoya, et recommença le même manège encore et encore. La même rengaine tous les jours depuis des mois. Mais après tout, il n'y a pas de sot métier.

Dans un quart d'heure, Sirius allait arriver, comme tous les jours, pour prendre un café en sortant de ses études. Une formation d'Auror. Comme Remus l'enviait… Comme il aurait voulu faire de même, mais contraint d'y renoncer à cause d'un léger problème de poils une fois par mois.

Sirius Black sortait de la salle d'entraînement, en sueur, et alla rapidement dans les vestiaires. Il se prit une longue douche, réfléchissant à ses projets pour la soirée. Tout d'abord, convaincre Moony de sortir en boîte. Affaire très difficile quand on connaît la timidité du lycan. Mais il fallait réussir à le convaincre, il _devait_ réussir à le convaincre.

Ensuite, le plan était de déstabiliser Remus. Chose qu'un Sirius Black en forme peut faire relativement aisément. Troubler le loup-garou. Telle était sa mission. Notez que ça ne dérangeait en rien Sirius de penser à son ami alors qu'il était sous la douche.

17h. Remus lève les yeux en entendant le tintement de la clochette de la porte, et retint un sourire en voyant son ami entrer.

-"Mumus!" s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant grand les bras, un large sourire aux lèvres. "Ça fait tellement longtemps!"

Ledit Mumus haussa délicatement un sourcil. "Sirius, tu es venu prendre un café ce matin avant de venir travailler, et c'est moi qui te l'ai servi. Ensuite, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Karen s'amuse à m'appeler son Mumus, maintenant. Et je t'assure que ça n'a rien d'agréable."

-"Karen c'est pas la serveuse canon?"

-"Si, elle-même."

-"Et elle t'appelle "mon Mumus"?"

-"C'est exact."

-"Et toi tu n'aimes pas?"

-"Encore exact."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Laisse-moi réfléchir… Parce que c'est ridicule?"

-"Mais ça n'a rien de ridicule, Mumus! Ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça!"

-"Oui mais toi c'est différent. C'est… enfin c'est toi quoi. Bref, assieds-toi. Café?"

-"Café."

Sirius regarda discrètement Remus partir au comptoir, et remercia le Saint Patron des uniformes des serveurs pour ce pantalon noir particulièrement étroit dans lequel se moulait parfaitement le postérieur de son Moony. Et cette chemise blanche dont on avait envie d'enlever les boutons un par un.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, assis à une petite table, appuyé nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il soupira discrètement en voyant une mèche de cheveux tomber devant ses yeux gris-bleu, et refoula cette envie récurrente de remettre cette foutue mèche derrière son oreille. Il le regarda jouer avec un dessous de verre sur la table, jouer avec le bout de ses cheveux, jouer avec une bague à son doigt…

-"Mon Mumuuuus!"

Il sursauta quelque peu et tourna les yeux vers la belle blonde qui lui souriait, lui donnant la tasse de café pour Sirius. Il lui fit un léger sourire forcé.

-"Merci Karen."

Il prit la tasse et s'empressa d'aller retrouver son ami.

-"Tiens Paddy." Dit-il en lui mettant la tasse devant lui, et s'assit sur l'autre chaise, en face.

-"Elle t'a appelé 'mon Mumus'."

-"J'ai remarqué, merci inspecteur Black."

-"Tu lui plais."

-"Possible."

-"Elle ne te plait pas?"

-"Non."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Ton café va refroidir."

-"Allez, pourquoi?"

-"Je n'aime pas les blondes."

-"Oh. Moi j'aime les blondes."

Remus se félicita intérieurement d'avoir trouvé une explication logique pour Sirius. Et sans mentir. Il n'aimait pas les blondes. Il préférait les brunes. Et plus précisément un brun.

-"Alors va la draguer, elle te tombera dans les bras."

-"Elle est peut-être comme moi, elle préfère peut-être les blonds."

-"Hm."

-"Enfin de toutes manières je n'en ai aucune envie, j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir."

-"Lesquels?"

-"On va en boîte, mon ami!"

-"Rassure-moi, tu t'adresses à quelqu'un qui est derrière moi?"

-"Non, je m'adresse à toi, Remus Moony Lupin. On sort."

-"Non, Sirius Padfoot Black. On ne sort pas."

-"Allez Remus! Un petit effort! Tu sors jamais en boîte!"

-"Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal."

-"S'il te plait, pour moi…"

Et Sirius utilisa son arme secrète de dernier recours – les puppy eyes. Auxquels Remus n'avait malheureusement jamais réussi à résister.

-"D'accord! Mais pas trop longtemps! Et je ne danserai pas."

-"On verra ça mon Moony!"

Remus soupira longuement, sachant pertinemment que Sirius le traînera sur la piste de danse par les pieds s'il le fallait.

Sirius termina son café rapidement et se leva, déposant des pièces sur la table.

-"Je passe te prendre à 22h chez toi, sois prêt!"

.oOo.

Remus soupira longuement en se regardant dans son miroir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, lissa un peu son polo blanc et sorti de la salle de bain. Sirius n'allait pas tarder… Il espérait qu'il ai traîné James avec lui. Au moins ils pourraient danser tous les deux, et lui pourrait rester au comptoir à… à mater Sirius en train de danser.

Le lycanthrope alla ouvrir quand des coups retentirent à 22h précises. Sirius se trouvait derrière la porte, les mains dans les poches de son jean, les manches de sa chemise noire remontées aux coudes. _Sublime._

-"Allez mon Moony, on y va!"

Aucune trace de James. Remus soupira et sorti de son appart, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-"James ne vient pas?" tenta quand même Lupin.

-"Nan, on sort que tous les deux!" dit Sirius en souriant largement, passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami. "On va s'éclater!"

-"Ouais…"

Le manque d'enthousiasme de Remus ne sembla pas affecter la bonne humeur de Sirius.

En entrant dans la boîte, ils allèrent directement au comptoir, et Sirius commanda deux verres d'un cocktail bien fort.

-"Sirius, tu comptes finir la soirée complètement ivre?" demanda Lupin en haussant les sourcils.

-"Oui. Et toi aussi mon pote!" répondit Sirius avec un sourire. Il lui donna son verre. "Cul sec!"

Remus grimaça mais s'exécuta, pensant que la soirée serait moins difficile à supporter avec un bon verre dans le nez.

Black sourit en coin en le voyant faire, satisfait. Mission numéro un accomplie. Un Remus avec un simple verre dans l'estomac est beaucoup plus… malléable.

-"Alors mon Moony, aucune fille qui te plait?" demanda-t-il en désignant d'un large geste l'étendue de la salle.

Remus haussa les épaules. "Nan, pas vraiment."

-"Tant mieux!" dit Sirius en souriant.

-"Ah?"

-"Oui."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Comme ça je t'ai pour moi tout seul."

-"Oh."

-"Tu danses?"

-"Non."

Bon, encore attendre un peu, que l'alcool fasse effet. Sirius réitéra sa question dix minutes plus tard.

-"Tu danses?"

-"D'accord."

Sirius sourit largement et se leva de son tabouret, tendant la main à Remus. Ce dernier la prit sans réfléchir et se laissa entraîner sur la piste.

_Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya flow sisters_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister._

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

Remus regarda son ami se déhancher face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne bougeait pas, ne sachant pas _comment_ bouger. Il se contentait de fixer ce dieu devant lui.

Sirius, voyant que son Moony ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, passa derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-"Fais comme moi, Remus…" murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Lupin frissonna de sentir à la fois les mains de Sirius sur ses hanches et son souffle contre son oreille. Il commença lentement à remuer les hanches, suivant le rythme que lui intimait Sirius. Peu à peu, il se laissa aller.

_Getcha getcha ya ya da da_

_Getcha getcha ya ya here _

_Mocha chocolatta ya ya_

Sirius passa devant lui, mais laissa ses mains sur ses hanches, et ancra à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Les yeux ambrés de son ami étaient intenses, légèrement voilés. Qu'il était beau, ainsi désinhibé. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses yeux, ses lèvres roses entr'ouvertes étaient plus qu'invitantes, le col ouvert de son polo laissait voir le haut de son torse parfait, sa peau pâle, les mouvements de hanches qu'il effectuait en rythme sur la musique commençaient sérieusement à lui donner chaud…

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up, boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah_

Remus ne lâchait pas le regard de son ami, ses yeux gris-bleus, avec toujours cette lueur taquine, joueuse. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il jouait, à danser si près de lui, ses mains toujours sur ses hanches, mais il aimait ça. Il se laissait aller au gré de la musique, observant le visage parfait de Sirius, ses lèvres qui mimait les paroles de la chanson…

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?_

…mais avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait? Remus lui, le comprenait parfaitement. Ce qui lui donna encore plus chaud. Il avait envie de dire 'Oh oui, Sirius, oui je veux…' mais n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être compris. Sirius se rapprocha, leurs corps se touchant presque, se frôlant, et alla murmurer à son oreille…

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

Oh oui, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il disait. Et il savait aussi que Remus le comprenait. Il sentit Lupin frissonner lorsqu'il murmura ces mots à son oreille. Il esquissa un sourire, ravi de sa réaction, puis s'écarta, lâchant ses hanches alors que la chanson se terminait.

Remus sembla alors revenir à la réalité et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge que Sirius trouva tout bonnement à croquer.

Ils allèrent tous les deux au comptoir et Sirius commanda deux autres verres, d'un alcool beaucoup moins fort cependant. Il ne voulait pas que Moony soit ivre. Il voulait qu'il soit parfaitement conscient lorsqu'il allait lui avouer… tout.

Une fois les verres vidés, Sirius se tourna vers son ami. "Et si on rentrait? J'ai plus très envie de danser finalement…" dit-il d'un air détaché.

-"Oh euh… oui d'accord…" acquiesça Remus, soulagé.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la boîte et se retrouvèrent dans les rues sombres de Londres. Remus n'était pas très à l'aise. Sans toute cette ambiance, ce qui venait de se passer paraissait surnaturel. Il se disait qu'il avait rêvé, que Sirius n'avait pas réellement murmurer à son oreille une question aussi explicite – même si c'était les simples paroles d'une chanson.

Il suivit Sirius sans réfléchir à l'endroit où ils allaient, et se retrouva surpris en s'apercevant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant l'appartement de Sirius. Ce dernier cherchait ses clés dans ses poches, et finit par ouvrir la porte. Remus entra à sa suite.

-"Tu veux boire un truc?"

-"Non, merci…"

-"Tu veux manger un truc?"

_Toi?_ "Non, merci Sirius…"

-"Bon." Sirius se laissa tomber sur son canapé et alluma la télé moldue que James lui avait offert. "On se regarde un film?"

Un peu décontenancé et se disant qu'il avait véritablement rêvé ce qui s'était passé en boîte, Remus acquiesça en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Sirius zappa jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un film d'action. Il fit mine de s'y intéresser un moment, puis tourna les yeux vers Remus, qui lui, semblait vraiment captivé par le film.

Il frôla sa cuisse avec sa main, l'air de rien. Remus frissonna mais ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux. Sirius se rapprocha un peu, collant leurs cuisses et leurs bras. Pas de réaction. Il alla frôler délicatement le bras de Remus du bout des doigts. Ce dernier frissonna à nouveau. Sirius eut un léger sourire et rapprocha son visage du cou de Remus… et commença à y déposer de légers baisers.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir complètement Remus, cette fois, qui ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise. Il rêvait n'est-ce pas?

-"Si-Sirius…"

-"Hmmm?" dit vaguement l'intéressé, continuant de s'attaquer au cou de son ami, mordillant légèrement sa peau par endroit.

-"Si-Sirius tu… tu m'embrasses dans le cou là…" Remus n'était pas parfaitement certain que Sirius était conscient de ses actions.

-"Je sais oui…"

…

-"Si-Sirius… ta main est sur ma cuisse…"

-"Je sais…"

…

-"Sirius… ta main est sur mon… hmm!"

-"Tu parles trop, Remus." Marmonna Sirius contre les lèvres douces du lycanthrope.

.oOo.

Sirius observait son ami – amant? – dormir paisiblement. Un drap cachant la moitié de son corps à partir du bassin, les cheveux en vrac, la bouche entr'ouverte, le souffle régulier, les traits reposés. Il observa sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, son torse finement musclé parsemé de cicatrices, plus ou moins récentes. Il alla tracer le contour de certaines, du bout des doigts, doucement.

Remus bougea un peu et commença à s'éveiller alors que le soleil perçait par les rideaux. Il papillonna des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière et vit Sirius à côté de lui, lui souriant. Il lui rendit un sourire endormi et se frotta les yeux.

Sirius alla caresser doucement ses cheveux, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il les trouvait si doux. Remus se rapprocha de lui et alla se blottir dans ses bras comme un petit enfant, comme s'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-"Remus?"

-"Hmm?"

-"J'ai un truc important à te dire."

Remus fronça les sourcils et releva la tête pour le regarder, soudainement inquiet.

Son ami le regarda avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, cachant cependant mal son amusement. "Je crois qu'on est gays."

**.oOo.**


End file.
